TVDTwilight Short Story
by AmandaInGA
Summary: This is a FanFic I did for my American Literature class. It is a story that combines characters from The Vampire Diaries and Twilight. This takes place between the Eclipse and Breaking Dawn books from Twilight and in the 2nd season of TVD right before Klaus makes his appearance in the show. I hope I have kept the characters true to their respective stories. I included a very brief


This takes place between the Eclipse and Breaking Dawn books from Twilight and in the 2nd season of TVD right before Klaus makes his appearance in the show. I hope I have kept the characters true to their respective stories. I included a very brief character summary of the characters that are in or mentioned in the story, for those who may be unfamiliar with either set of characters. Hope you enjoy!

Mystic Falls

"He is coming for her, we need to get her out of here," says Damon. Damon looks over at Elena, protectively. Elena, sitting curled up next to Stefan, just looks at him.

"You know he will kill my family if I run," cried Elena, "I am not going anywhere!" Elena gets up and starts pacing the living room floor. Stefan gets up and goes over to comfort Elena. "You know I would never let anything happen to you or your family. Please, let me protect you," pleads Stefan.

"Stefan, I …. I just can't take that risk," says Elena.

"I say we just drug her and toss her in the trunk and take off."

Stefan sighs, "You are not helping, Damon."

"It was just an idea," smirks Damon. Damon walks over to Elena and puts his hand on her shoulder. "You know we won't let him get you."

Elena looks around the room at all of the supportive faces. "Where would I go?" she asks. Stefan looks over at Damon, "I have a friend, across country that would be willing to help us out."

Damon looks curiously back at Stefan, "Who?"

"Remember that doctor here in Mystic Falls, before we were turned?" asks Stefan. Damon seems to ponder this. "You mean Carlisle? What would he have to do with this?"

"Well, I ran into him in the early 1900s in New York."

"So… Isn't he dead now?"

"Turns out he is a vampire as well, and was working as a doctor," explains Stefan. "I have kept in touch with him over the years. I will make a call to see what can be arranged." Stefan goes to make his phone call. Damon turns to Elena and shrugs his shoulders.

"Good news," says Stefan as he walks back in the room, "Carlisle is willing to help. We need to get to someplace called Forks, Washington."

Alaric clears his throat. Damon turns to look at him. "What?"

"This is all well and good, but what are you going to tell Jenna about where Elena is and why she is gone?" asks Alaric.

"Good point, Alaric. See? I should just stay here," says Elena. Damon just smirks at Elena, "Simple, I will just compel her to think that it was her idea for you to go on a little vacay."

"Damon! You just can't keep compelling people every time you turn around!" yells Elena. "Sure I can Elena. I am a vampire, I can do whatever I want," grins Damon. Elena rolls her eyes at him.

"Alright. Enough. We need to get going," says Stefan. Elena looks at Stefan and sighs, resigned to the fact that they were going to protect her, even against her wishes.

Forks, Washington

Carlisle hangs up with Stefan. "Everyone, I have a friend that needs help. Please meet me in the dining room," calls out Carlisle. Everyone sits at the dining room table, a mere prop since they do not 'eat' in the house.

"What's going on Carlisle?" asks Edward. As Carlisle starts to replay his conversation with Stefan in his head, Edward starts to figure out what is going on, but waits for Carlisle to explain.

"I had a call from a friend I knew from a long time ago, and he needs our help. More to the point, his girlfriend needs our help. There is an ancient vampire after her. Needs to use her for some kind of ritual," explains Carlisle.

"Oh, the poor girl. What can we do to help?" asks Esme.

Carlisle looks around the table. "That is, of course, that you want to help her."

"Of course we want to help, Carlisle," says Alice. "Poor girl must be frightened to death!"

"When will they be here?" asks Edward.

"They will leave Mystic Falls tonight and be here by tomorrow morning," replied Carlisle.

"We will need to let the pack know that there will be more vampires coming into the area, so that they are prepared," said Jasper. Since the fight with the newborns, the relationship with the pack had gotten better.

"That would be wise, Jasper. I do not know what their eating habits are," said Carlisle. "Edward, will you let Jacob know what is going on?"

"Sure, Carlisle. I will tell him tonight. Bella is hanging out with him today and I need to go pick her up anyways."

"Thanks Edward."

"So how many people are coming Carlisle?" asked Rosalie.

"I am not really sure, Rosalie. It will be at least Stefan and his girlfriend Elena and possibly his brother Damon,"

"Bella, you ready to go?" asked Edward as he turns and nods hi to Jacob.

"Edward, what's wrong, you look worried," asked Bella. Jacob hears the worried tone in Bella's voice and looks at Edward too.

"Jacob, I need to let you know there will be some new vampires in the area tomorrow. Carlisle got a call from an old friend that needs help. We thought we should give you the heads up because we aren't sure of their eating habits, if you know what I mean," explained Edward.

"Greaaaaat! More bloodsuckers around here," Jacob said sarcastically.

"Jacob! Be nice!" said Bella.

"Sorry Bella, but we can't have more vampires around here. I have to think about the safety of my tribe."

"Why are they coming, Edward?"

"Carlisle's friend, Stefan, his girlfriend needs protection. There is another vampire after her."

Bella thinks back to when she was hunted by James, a vampire tracker who had picked up her human scent when the Cullens were playing baseball last year. She remembered being taken from her home in Forks for her protection. She knew what this girl must be going through.

"Jacob, they need to help her. Like I needed to be protected last Spring Break," said Bella.

Jacob didn't want to think about that time she was hunted and shook the thought from his head.

"Fine, but you are responsible for any lives they take while they are here," warned Jacob.

"Understood… Bella, we need to get going," said Edward.

"Stefan just called, they should be here in a few minutes," said Carlisle. Looking around the room at his family, his gaze settles on Bella. "Thank you for being here Bella; it may make her more comfortable if she sees another human face."

"Of course Carlisle, whatever I can do to help," assured Bella.

Carlisle lifts his head and looks to the door. "That should be them now."

Stefan knocks on the door, just as Carlisle opens it up. Stefan extends his hand, "Carlisle, thank you so much for helping us out. This is Elena and my brother Damon" Carlisle shakes his hand, "Of course, not a problem at all. Please come in." Carlisle steps back to allow them entry into his home.

"Please come in and make yourself at home. Allow me to introduce my family. This is my wife Esme. And that's Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper, and Edward and Bella. Please have a seat. Everyone, this is Stefan, his girlfriend Elena and his brother Damon."

"Nice to meet you all and thank you so much for helping me," said Elena.

"You must be tired and hungry after your long trip," said Bella, "would you like something to eat?"

Damon appears right in front of Bella in a blur, takes her hand and looks deeply into her eyes. "So nice of you to offer, I am starved." He smiles as he picks up her hand and brings her wrist towards his mouth. Bella stares open mouthed. Before her wrist could reach Damon's lips, Stefan tackles his from the side and pushes him into the side table and breaks a lamp. "What?" Damon looks at Stefan. "I was just joking, Stefan, lighten up, geez," said Damon.

"Not very funny Damon, they don't know your 'charming' personality like we do," Elena says while looking apologetically to Bella. "I am sorry for his sense of 'humor', Bella."

"Don't apologize for me Elena"

"Well someone needs to Damon. I swear, you don't think things through. You get a thought and just go with it."

"I am sorry if I scared you Bella," Damon said mockingly.

Edward, meanwhile, had taken a protective stance in front of Bella and stares down Damon. There is a feeling of calm that spreads through the room, relaxing everyone. Elena shakes her head. "That was weird," she said. "No, that was Jasper," explained Bella. "He has the ability to calm a situation down, when the need arises."

"As I was going to say before my brother behaved like an ass," Stefan cuts his eyes towards Damon, who rolls his, "thank you so much for opening up your home to us. Sorry about the lamp Carlisle, we will replace it."

"Don't worry about it, Stefan, the boys rough-house in here all the time," laughed Esme.

"Elena would you like something to eat?" asked Esme.

"Yes, thank you. That would be great," replied Elena. Damon, hearing the mention of food, walks over. "What do you have? Those 5 peanuts on the plane didn't really fill me up."

Esme looks over at Carlisle, then back at Damon. "You eat food?"

Damon looks at Esme confused, "You don't?"

"No, we survive on blood alone. Animal blood specifically, we do not drink human blood and we cannot digest food."

"As long as we have a healthy dose of blood in our bodies, our bodies function pretty normally, and we eat regular food. I drink human blood, mostly from blood bags I swipe from the hospital and Stefan," smirks Damon, "goes after the cute and fuzzy bunnies in the forest. Tell me Stefan, what are you going to do when all the woodland creatures rise up and fight back, huh?" Damon laughs at his own joke.

Later that evening, there is a knock at the door. Edward goes to answer the door.

"Um, hi, is Elena here?" the girl asked. Edward looks at the girl and doesn't hear anything malicious in her mind. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Caroline, and this is Tyler and Bonnie."

Damon hears the conversation and comes to the door. "Oh great, who invited Vampire Barbie?" he snarked. He looks at Edward and nods, "It's ok; they're harmless. Keep an eye on this one," he said pointing to Bonnie, "she can give you a migraine from hell." Bonnie glares at Damon.

Everyone heads into the living room and Elena is excited to see them. "What are you guys doing here?" asks Elena. Damon pipes up, "Yeah, what _are_ you guys doing here? And I thought I told you to get rid of the _dog_, Caroline," pointing to Tyler.

"Hey, stop calling me a dog!" Tyler says loudly. "Well if the dog collar fits, Fido," snarked Damon.

"Guys, please stop fighting," Elena said exasperated.

There is another knock at the door and Damon goes to answer it because he was the closest to it. "Well, well, well. The gang's all here. Tell me, is there anyone _left_ in Mystic Falls?"

"Who is it, Damon," calls out Elena.

"It's your brother and our favorite history teacher." Damon shakes his head and lets them in.

"Jeremy, what are you doing here?" asks Elena.

"You are my sister, Elena, I am here to help protect you. I have my ring, I'll be alright."

"You can't help her if you are dead, _lil bro_," Damon says right before he breaks his neck, killing him.

The Cullens jump up in alarm and look at Damon. Elena slaps Damon across the face. "That is the second time you have killed him!" Elena shouts.

"I did it to prove a point, Elena"

Elena goes to slap him again and Damon catches her hand and threatens, "I wouldn't do that again if I were you."

"And what was your point Damon, that you are an ass?"

Bonnie brings her hands to her mouth and slowly sinks down next the Jeremy. "Jeremy?" she says weakly. "What did you do Damon?" demands Bonnie.

Bonnie doesn't wait for him to answer, and Damon drops to the ground, holding his head in pain.

After almost a minute passes, Elena gently says, "Bonnie, that's enough. Jeremy will be fine in a few minutes." Bonnie stops her assault on Damon and looks back at Jeremy.

"Dammit Bonnie! That witchy ju-ju hurts!" Damon says while still obviously in pain.

Carlisle bends down to look at Jeremy and says to Bonnie, "I am a doctor, I can help." Carlisle leans down and hears no heart beat. "Bonnie, I am sor-"

Just then Jeremy takes in a deep breath and struggles to sit up. He stares at Damon. "You killed me….. AGAIN! You are such a dick!"

Carlisle looks confused. "What do you mean, he 'killed you again'?" Jeremy looks at Carlisle and holds up his hand and shows him the ring. "I have a special ring that brings me back, if I am killed by a supernatural force. Like a vampire for instance." He glares at Damon. Damon, not bothered, snickers and walks away.

Rosalie and Emmett return from hunting, having missed all the excitement and the new arrivals. As Rosalie enters the house, she wrinkles her nose, "Eww, what is that wet dog smell?" Damon hears this and smirks.

"Ok, now that we are all here," Carlisle looks to Elena for confirmation, "we need to find out exactly what is going on. Everyone, please gather in the living room. Stefan, the floor is yours."

"Thank you Carlisle. There is a vampire looking for Elena. His name is Klaus, and he needs to sacrifice her in order to break the sun and moon curse. That was a curse placed on vampires and werewolves. The vampires are bound to the sun, and cannot go out in it with going up like a torch, and the werewolves are bound to the moon. Every full moon they change into wolves, whether they like it or not. If the vampires break the curse, they would be able to walk in the sun and the werewolves would still be bound by the moon. And if the werewolves break the curse, they would have the option of changing on the full moon or not, leaving the vampires to hide in the shadows. Either way the curse is broken, Elena would have to die. So we have to keep her safe, until we can find a way to unspell the moonstone."

"I say we turn her, and then she wouldn't be able to be used in the sacrifice. It has to be a human doppelganger," says Damon, thinking he came up with a great idea.

"Katherine tried to do the same thing, and Klaus killed her entire family, Damon," says Elena.

"Apparently, not the _whole_ family, Elena. You're here, aren't you?"

"And she has been running for the past 500 years. I don't want to run for the rest of my life!"

"She is still alive though," snarks Damon.

"That is beside the point Damon. I don't want to turn, so it's not an option," Elena says, ending the discussion.

"Who is Katherine?" asks Carlisle.

"She was the original doppelganger. When she found out what Klaus had in store for her, she escaped and ran. She tricked a vampire into turning her, in hopes that Klaus would just move on, but when he found out, he had her entire family killed," explained Stefan.

Stefan, clearly frustrated, runs his hands through his hair. "We need to figure something out."

Elijah paces the room like a caged animal. "I need her found…. NOW!" He looks over at the warlock, who then looks up from the table. The warlock grins, "I have found her."

Edward and Bella walk into the house discussing their school work. "I need some help with my calculus homework, will you help me?" asked Bella.

"Of course I will help."

They see Elena sitting on the couch in the living room. "So, how was school?" asks Elena.

"It was ok. I have a lot of homework," replied Bella, looking around the living room, "where are Stefan and Damon?"

"They… went out."

Stefan and Damon arrive back at the house with bags of food and set them on the kitchen counter. "Mmmmm, food," says Elena and walks into the kitchen.

Hearing the noise downstairs, Elena and Alaric head down to see who is there. "Yum, I smell food," said Elena as she walks in. She looks over to the counter and sees Katherine. "What is _she_ doing here!" demands Elena, looking over at Stefan. Stefan looks confused for a second and then realizes it is Katherine.

"You know, that never gets old," laughs Katherine. "Did you miss me Damon?"

"Like I would miss a festering flesh wound," says Damon. He makes a face at her and starts taking the food out of the bags.

"What are you doing here Katherine," asks Stefan.

Bella and Edward hearing all the commotion in the kitchen, walk it to see what is going on. They stop as they enter, seeing two Elena's. Elena sees the confusion on their faces. "That…. is Katherine," she explains.

Katherine starts walking into the living room and Stefan goes after her. Just as Carlisle and Esme come back home, Stefan slams Katherine up against the wall by her throat. "I said, why are you here."

Esme gasps, "Stefan, what are you doing to Elena?"

"This isn't Elena, _this_ is Katherine," he says through gritted teeth.

"But… she looks just like her."

"Stefan.. can't breathe," Katherine struggles to say.

Stefan releases her throat but keeps her pinned to the wall. Elena comes out of the kitchen with everyone else. Esme looks relieved to see Elena and goes over to her. "I thought…"

"You thought Stefan threw me against the wall," concludes Elena.

Esme nods, still clearly shaken up by the thought. Elena puts her hand on Esme's shoulder, gives it a gentle squeeze and smiles.

"Why are you here Katherine," repeats Stefan.

"Boy, that is some gratitude for me coming here to warn you," pouts Katherine.

"Warn us of what," demands Damon.

"Elijah, he knows you are gone. It is only a matter of time before he finds you here. And if I could find you this easily, I bet you he is already on his way here." Katherine looks at Elena. "He will find you, you know. He has that witch helping him."

"You could have just called. You didn't have to grace us with your presence," said Stefan.

"Well I figured since I wanted to make myself scarce in Mystic Falls, I would deliver the message in person. I missed you Stefan," said Katherine, making flirty eyes.

"Yeah, well, you delivered the message. You can leave now," snarked Damon.

"He will find you; don't say I didn't warn you." Katherine turns and heads to the door.

Katherine opens the door to leave and stops short. "Elijah," she gasps, clearly frightened.

"Good evening Katerina," Elijah said with a slight smile. Elijah looks deeply into Katherine's eyes, "may I come in?" Katherine steps back to allow him entry. Elijah grabs her by the arm and escorts her back into the living room. "Good evening everyone."

"Elijah…" says Elena, surprised to see him so soon. Stefan and Damon take a defensive position in front of Elena. The Cullens take in the situation, not really sure what to do.

"Elena, good to see you are well. When I realized you were no longer in Mystic Falls, I started to worry. I trust this was just going to be a short visit to see your friends?" inquires Elijah. "You haven't forgotten our deal, have you?"

"No Elijah," says Elena, looking around, "I haven't forgotten."

Elijah turns to Katherine and looks deeply into her eyes. "Go back to Mystic Falls and wait for me there." Katherine leaves the house in a blur. Stefan and Damon look at each other and then at Elena. "What deal?" demands Damon. Elena looks towards Elijah and doesn't say anything. "What deal?" Damon repeats, louder this time.

Elijah looks at Elena and then explains. "I gave my word that her loved ones would be protected in exchange for her cooperation and her not doing anything… rash." Elijah takes a step towards Elena. "You will be returning home soon, yes?"

"Yes," Elena confirmed. "We will be returning home soon."

"And after the ritual has been completed Klaus will be weak and I will be able to kill him then," Elijah further explains. Stefan and Damon are stunned to hear that Elena had made a deal that would guarantee her death.

Stefan, looking both angry and hurt, says, "Elena, I can't believe you would make such a deal! What about all the plans we were making for our future? You made them, knowing that you were going to die?"

"Stefan, I had to guarantee that the people I love," Elena cuts her eyes over to Damon and back to Stefan, "_everyone_ I love would be safe, I had to do this."

Damon angrily goes over to Elijah, "NO! You will not use her to kill your brother! You will find another way without Elena having to die."

"Damon," Elena says gently, "there is no other way."

"Yes there is, Bonnie can do it. She has harnessed the powers of those 100 witches."

"But she will die in the process, Damon. I will not let her die because of me!"

"I. Don't. Care. Elena. I will not lose you," says Damon, clearly upset.

"You won't. Elijah has a plan."

Edward comes forward, "What is the plan?"

"I have an elixir that, if taken by Elena, would bring her back after her death," explains Elijah.

Edward looks at Alice, "Will the plan work?" Alice starts to concentrate, looking to see into the future.

"Why are you asking her?" Stefan asks.

"She can see future events and outcomes of decisions that are made."

"I can't see what will happen," Alice says, "_someone_ has decided not to let things progress with the decision." Alice looks over at Damon. "_Someone_ is going to interfere."

"Damon, please," pleads Elena, "this will work. You have to trust me."

"Stefan, aren't you going to say anything?" demands Damon.

"She has made her decision Damon. It is her life and I have to respect that. Am I happy about it, hell no! But I can't make her change her mind," said Stefan. Stefan looks to Elena with a resigned look on his face. "Please tell me that you have thought this through completely." "I have Stefan," she says, walking over to him, "it is the best way."

"Well, now that is settled. I suppose we should be off, back to Mystic Falls. The full moon will be in a few days," says Elijah, heading back to the front door.

"You go on Elijah; I want a few more days away with Stefan. I will be back by the full moon, you have my word," promised Elena.

"See to it that you are. I would hate to have to kill your loved ones because you backed out." Elijah leaves out of the house; presumably back to Mystic Falls where he told Katherine to wait for him.

"I am sorry," says Elena, "I should have told you about the deal I had with Elijah, but I didn't want you to try to talk me out of it."

"Let's just enjoy the next few days, Elena. We will worry about the rest when the time comes," said Stefan.


End file.
